The present invention relates to a speaker and, more particularly, to a manipulated vortex waveguide loudspeaker alignment.
Conventional loudspeaker alignments produce correlated auditory waves which are highly subject to interaction with themselves as they are reflected from surrounding surfaces as well as line of sight impediments. The wave front is further subject to cancellations, node reinforcement, comb filtering effects, and room nodes as it interacts with the wave front of other conventional loudspeaker alignments. This results in reduction of auditory clarity and uneven dispersion.
Other issues that occur with conventional loudspeakers may include the following. The Energy from one side of the transducers is only marginally utilized in usable full sound spectrum reproduction in reinforcement of the signal from the other side of the transducers. Conventional loudspeaker alignments are subject to loss of auditory energy as a function of distance. Traditional loudspeaker designs force tune loudspeaker transducers, artificially limiting frequency response.
In order to overcome adverse reactions, conventional loudspeaker alignments require complex amounts of control equipment as well as carefully controlled placement of the loudspeaker cabinets.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved loudspeaker.